Electric vehicles such as battery electric vehicles (“BEV”) and plug-in hybrid vehicles (“PHEV”) contain a traction battery, such as a high voltage battery, to act as an energy source for the vehicle. A motor converts electrical energy from the traction battery into torque for vehicle propulsion. Upon depletion, the traction battery requires charging. Traction batteries are rechargeable with energy from the electric grid. External charging stations provide power to recharge the traction batteries. Recharging may be done at various rates. For example, DC Fast Charge (DCFC) is a high power charge process which provides a quick charge for vehicles at DCFC stations. Traction batteries may also be charged with normal line current, through inductive charging, or by other methods. During charging, the temperature of the traction batteries rises due to heat generation. Battery thermal management systems are used to regulate traction battery temperature. These systems allow for some temperature increase before high-power cooling is invoked, and are typically used for normal driving and charge events. Charging the traction battery using DCFC results in an undesirably high temperature rise which results in power limiting, an increase in charge time, and a decreased capability to get long distance off the fast charge.